


Last Look

by FandomsMJ



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Henry dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Henry knew it was over the moment he hit the floor. When asked if he had any last requests, he only had one answer.





	Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> This work has also been posed to my FF.Net account under the name FandomsMJ. It is also on my DeviantArt account which is again under the name FandomsMJ. Please note this is my first time posting a story on AO3 and I am still learning proper tags and all that.

Henry knew it was over the moment he hit the floor. His entire body ached and blood was rushing from the gashes Bendy's inky claws had left in his stomach. The former animator didn't even try to get up as the warped form of his first creation loomed over him. The inky, skeletal monster - not at all the small plump form Henry had drawn and animated so many years ago - knelt down, his ink smeared face so close to Henry's own. The permanent grin seemed to widen if at all possible and he hissed, "Any last requests, old man?"

He was dying, even if the creature didn't kill him now, he would die of his wounds soon. So, Henry did what he would have done if the inky creature hadn't been trying to attack him when they first met. "Just one..." he croaked as a weak, trembling hand reached up and wiped the thick black ink out of Bendy's face, revealing two oval shaped eyes with a little slice cut out to be the highlight. Big eyes, to go with a big grin. He smiled, even as Bendy's eyes squinted slightly in confusion, "One last look... at my little devil darlin'."

Bendy's eyes widened in shock, a small little dribble of ink rushing to cover one of his eyes again. Henry managed to wipe it away with his thumb, before his hand fell back to the ink-stained wooden floor. Slowly, tired eyes slid shut. His chest rose, fell, and never rose again.


End file.
